Interacción unilateral
by DarkShines01
Summary: Porque no basta con aparecer en tus cinco sentidos para cambiar tu vida, pues siempre observas mi reflejo, un lustro pasajero de lo que soy, Teiichi.


Ha pasado mucho tiempo. He visto tantos amaneceres y atardeceres que ahora solo me generan apatía. Desde que los zaibatsu perdieron la hegemonía económica después de 1945, Japón experimentó lo que en el mundo se conoce como ''el milagro económico japonés'', exacerbado por la Guerra de Corea que ocurriría cinco años después, lo que catapultó al desarrollo económico y tecnológico a este pequeño pueblo dependiente de la pesca, ubicado en las proximidades de Aomori, donde siempre sangra el cielo en las tardes de verano, y las precipitaciones son densas y grises en los días de invierno. Sé que aquí nací, pero no recuerdo cuándo morí. Presa de la _weltschmerz_ que paraliza el tiempo tangible, ese que se caracteriza por los cambios materiales, solo puedo decir que su existencia permanece como un lejano recuerdo paralelo y ajeno; y es que aquí, en este viejo edificio de madera, todos son corruptibles menos yo, una existencia meramente conceptual que permanece por caprichos platónicos, pues nadie me recuerda, nadie me ve, paso mis días vagando por las instalaciones de este lugar como una existencia atemporal.

Me gusta imaginar que mi _yo_ comprime una infinidad de _ellos_ que aligeran y entretienen mi rutina, perdiéndome en monólogos que ya no parecen monólogos, y con algo de esquizofrenia, tal vez cada una posea conciencia para discutir, pues aquí ya no manda el _superyó_. A veces jugueteo con la mecedora, otras tantas me recuesto y me balanceo en el alféizar de la ventana, y si la luna penetra, rasgo las maderas del suelo con la intención de recrear la _experiencia vivida_ de los últimos segundos de mi vida. Ocurre algo extraño. Aquí adentro no pasa nada: aún funciona la radio, sonando maquinalmente a las seis de la tarde, con ese: '' _On est bien peu de chose. Et mon amie la rose'';_ y es que me encuentro en estado de reposo. No hay algo como la moda, no hay algo como el cambio, no hay movimiento empírico. Los libros de los anaqueles lucen tan polvorientos como aquel día, el separador aún sigue en la misma página, esa en la que Francis Bacon sentenció y exhortó a la humanidad a modificar, avasallar y apropiarse del entorno; por eso mismo, luego de haber leído infinidades de veces los mismos párrafos, entiendo que soy yo quien atemporalizó este espacio donde resido hace quién sabe cuántas décadas. Es en este momento, en el que he comprendido que el tiempo es una abstracción que vive en mi inmanente existencia.

Aún recuerdo cuando escuché con emoción y temor el refinado sonido de tus pisadas en el rellano y los peldaños vetustos de la escalera. Perturbando mi reposada existencia, apareciste en mis sentidos: escuché tu voz dubitativa, las intensidades aestéticas con la que cogías el pasamanos polvoriento, el aroma enrarecido que traías del exterior irregular y los claroscuros reflejos que se proyectaban bidimensionalmente en el aislante térmico de madera pútrida que había por piso. Te perdiste. El silencio sepulcral te mantenía perenne frente al espejo. Tu mente percibió una imagen, una imagen femenina que nacía de tu paranoia. Corriste despavoridamente. El escenario se agitó más. Las maderas gritaban, así como quería yo gritar. Y te fuiste. Te fuiste. Dejaste la puerta abierta. Dejaste la puerta abierta e ingresé en la transición espacio/temporal del umbral. Y entonces todo empezó.

Pude ver efímeramente tu cabello dorado a la luz del sol, pues fui detrás de ti antes de perderte de vista. Supe después que te llamabas Teiichi, de primer año de escuela media; y si seguía a tus compañeros en hora del almuerzo, jugándoles una que otra broma, podía conocerte en tercera persona, de manera tácita e inefable. Te relacionas, pero no estás; te escuchan, pero eres sigiloso; saben dónde encontrarte, pero nadie te busca. De alguna manera, estás enterrado por la marabunta de caóticos sonoros y visuales flamantes que se diluyen al instante, como una suerte de palimpsesto cognoscitivo en el que han superpuesto otras caras, otras risas y otros recuerdos que no tienen nada que ver contigo. Perdiéndome a mediodía por las instalaciones avinagradas del viejo edificio, te encontré tirado bajo un árbol, clavando tu vista en la madera apolillada de la puerta trasera, respirabas suavemente, apreciando _el wabi-sabi_ de sus bordes. Tu mirada parsimoniosa cambió súbitamente. Te paraste. Batallaste con el riel de la puerta. Ingresaste una vez más, con la certeza de hallar algo ahí, y como era de costumbre, la radio volvió a sonar a las seis de la tarde. Un convincente destello en tus ojos me decía que habías llegado a una nueva querencia, el lugar en el que cual esta fantasma con amnesia estuvo habitando por mucho tiempo.

Sé bien que un perverso y huraño cosquilleo recorrió tu cuerpo, lo sé porque regresaste cada tarde a las tres: acariciando los muebles del gabinete frente a la escalera; recitando saudades que nadie escucha, y solo para recalcar, yo soy nadie; fumando cigarrillos mentolados, cual niño dando sus primeros pasos fuera del imaginario utópico que te aliena de las deformidades del mundo adulto; pero lo más importante, averiguando las causas más rancias de este apartado edificio, recolectando vestigios de días nebulosos y sombríos que demuestren tus kafkianas conjeturas, porque están tan distantes que casi salen de la exósfera para perderse en el infinito de infinitos cantorianos, rompiendo para siempre la linealidad de sucesos que te lleven hasta mí. Pero aquí estás. No puedo tocarte, no puedes escucharme, pero tu vista pasó vanamente por mi rostro cuando encontraste un viejo anuario de hace más de 60 años. Temblé de la emoción cuando cayó una oxidada llave de los bordes laminados y toscos de las páginas del libro. Ahora estabas más cerca que nunca de la verdad.

Durante estos tres años, te perdiste en la vida mundana, pues te alejó de la introspección, te alejó de mí, te llevó lejos de la única razón que tengo para estar cerca de ti. Ya no te quejas más de los dilemas deontológicos que aparecen en la adolescencia; hoy eres todo un cínico. Solo queda dormir, debes dormir para comprender, debes dormir para estar conmigo, debes dormir porque esto no ha terminado, debes dormir porque tendré una interacción unilateral contigo, debes dormir porque yo te espero ahí, debes dormir porque quieres encontrarme, por eso y mucho más, debes dormir. Solo ingiere un ansiolítico y duerme. Hazlo por mí, hazlo por ti.

Semanas antes de graduarte, una andanada de comentarios se desbordó en la población estudiantil. Nadie pensaría que un viejo y abandonado edificio tendría tanta importancia para ser abordado luego de tantas décadas, porque los intereses pecuniarios eran solo un camuflaje de algo más sórdido. Es este fin inminente quien te trae nuevamente a mí. Usaste esa llave que permaneció contigo por estos dos años y encontraste lo que la memoria colectiva había eliminado. Tocaste los restos blanquecinos esparcidos y entraste en trances confusos donde la bruma dura un segundo, despertando catatónico y enajenado por los recuerdos de alguien más:

 _A ratos se escuchan gritos que se interrumpen por las reverberaciones de sonoros dispersos e inconexos. No hay espacio para sueños bucólicos, tampoco cenas amenizadas con charlas estridentes y felices, ni cumpleaños, mucho menos el lujo de nombres elaborados con capricho. Ayer se llevaron a 91113. Fuimos arrojados a cumplir, estoicamente, con el deber estipulado en el contrato social, validando nuestra pertenencia a la sociedad. Son las lobotomías de Moniz desgarrando nuestros lóbulos, son las bombas de Rush purgándonos el alma hasta la muerte, es Sakel condenándonos al limbo existencial. Aquí, en la cima de la colina, en el Japón de la posguerra, la bioética no tiene remitente, aquí no llega la mano invisible de Adam Smith, aquí no ocurre absolutamente nada. Aislados del mundo, pasan una, dos o tres camillas. Aislados del mundo, brillan como un millar de aves en la pared. Aislados del mundo, sangramos con los brazos extendidos. Aislados del mundo, somos infectados de sífilis. Brillan disonantes agujas esterilizadas antes de penetrar las carnes anónimas sedadas por cloral; y quienes habían acabado inútiles, yacían desparramados, ya sea en el diván o en el cubo metálico: cúmulos humanos donde sobresalían brazos amoretados, alguna pierna deforme, o restos de sesos resbalándose de lado a lado. Como un viaje lisérgico que aletargaba mis movimientos y retorcía mis sentidos, saboreaba los perturbadores luminosos monocromáticos de rojos perversos que se escurrían por el suelo, olía susurros secos y lejanos, o sentía mi cuerpo erizarse ante los ojos perdidos de las víctimas de TEC, pero siempre observando las paredes grasientas que el aroma a alcohol no neutralizó, deambulando en ralentí por venues imposibles y etéreos…_

Saliste violentamente de la distopía. Estabas confundido por el espacio y el tiempo. Volteas la cara y todo seguía como antes. No sé si regresarás, pero aquí esperaré. Y tu melena se agitó cuando tu sombra te siguió. Estaré esperando tu regreso, verano tras verano, invierno tras invierno. Te esperaré para algo más. Mi cuerpo no está lejos de pulverizarse. Mi cuerpo está cerca de callar para siempre. Pero yo atesoraré el gabán que dejaste atrás. Atesoraré las colillas de cigarro que reposan en el diván. Atesoraré el cambio en los estantes. Atesoraré que hayas cambiado de página en el polvoriento libro de Bacon. Atesoraré la esperanza de que regreses.

Mientras intento hallar un método que me aseguren, algorítmicamente, resultados de haber penetrado en tu radio sensitivo, hago un llamado dramático, evanescente y espectral; pues aparezco sugerente, como poesía de Eguren para perturbar tu destino lineal. Quisiera llevarte un rato por ambages sensibles, hasta que te pierdas en reflexiones absurdas, con la esperanza de que el _motus animi continus_ te traiga a mis dominios fantasmales, y así llegar al culmen de la interacción unilateral que tengo contigo. Tal vez de esa manera, la especificidad se pierda, se disperse y desnude el quid más prístino, ese en el que somos ' _'x''_ o _''y''_ , extrapolando las ambiciones del fisicalismo, hasta consumar el sexo tántrico de reconocernos el uno al otro, incluso si no puedes ver mi pálido rostro, mis afilados ojos o las escalas policromáticas que componen mi exposoma; romperé las barreras ontológicas hasta fundirnos para siempre.

Cuando observo la composición de cardinales donde hay unidades de divisiones eternas y me siento tan hueco y heterogéneo, no puedo evitar pensar que la soledad es una constante de la vida que infesta a todos sus elementos; que siempre que sigamos deambulando mientras observamos el reflejo del otro, sabré que, incluso si fuera perceptiva para ti, nuestra interacción será, inevitablemente, unilateral.


End file.
